A computerized numerical control (CNC) machine is used to process a component of an object (for example, a shell of a mobile phone). However, the CNC machine may fail when the CNC machine runs many times, for example, a blade of the CNC machine needs to be periodically changed if the CNC machine runs in a long time period, such as one month.